Runny noses aren't always bad
by bangbangbang
Summary: During the filming of HSM, Vanessa gets a cold, who will take care of her? I'll give you one guess. Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story…unfortunately.**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

It was 6am and many alarm clocks started going of all through the 7th floor of the Little America Hotel in Salt Lake City. Slowly but surely, each of these alarms got turned off, except for one.

As everyone met downstairs in the lobby, Ashley noticed something was missing. She started to look around and making a check list of everything and everyone that was supposed to be there. Me-check, Corbin-check, Corbin's hair, check, Zac-check, Monique-check, coffee-check, Lucas-check, Vanessa -ch…oh no. Vanessa wasn't there. Ashley asked Corbin to hold the car until she got back and she quickly ran to the elevator. After realizing that there was a long line, she decided to take the stairs. '_Why didn't I think of that before?'_ After reaching what felt like the 1,000th floor, but really was the 7th, Ashley thought '_That's why!'_

Too tired to run, she walked to Vanessa's room and took out the extra key card Nessa had given her. After knocking twice to announce her arrival, she opened the door and walked over to the heap of sheets in the middle of the bed. _One…two... three…_NESQUICK! WAKE UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN 5! Ashley was expecting Vanessa to jump up but all she got in response to her loud antics was a small whimper. Preoccupied, Ash slowly pulled the covers from Vanessa's body to reveal a very red and swollen nosed brunette.

"Nessa? What's wrong? You look terrible?" Ashley said with a concerned voice.

"I don't feel good. I kept coughing all night and I couldn't breathe through my nose so every time I breathed through my mouth I coughed more." She sounded as terrible as she looked.

"Aww! I feel so bad for you" Ashley cooed. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"A box of tissues and my cell phone would be great!" Vanessa said through puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing, but why do you want your cell phone? You can barely speak as it is." Ashley said, while walking into the bathroom to get the tissues.

"I need to call Kenny and tell him I'm going to be a little late to the set today" Vanessa said as loud as she could so Ashley could hear her in the bathroom.

"Nope, I won't let ya!" Ashley said, while coming into the room.

"What do you mean? I'm already late as it is!"

"No that's not what I meant, what I meant to say was that your not going in today, if you do, you'll get more sick than you already are and we have a filming schedule to comply with, plus, your not filming today, only me and Lucas are."

"But Ash"

"No buts! You are going to stay in bed young lady!"

"What am I supposed to do all day in bed? I'll get bored so easily and I hate sleeping when I could be doing other things! Plus, I only bear staying home sick when I have my mom to take care of me or someone to bring me soup, if not, I hate being sick!"

"Well we'll just have to do something about that won't we?" Ashley smirked.

"What do you mean?" Vanessa confusedly asked.

"You'll see. I gotta go. You better stay in bed or else. And now, cheesy Ashley comes out. It's not gonna be the same without my best friend on the set. I love ya ness! Get better soon!"

"Thank you Ash" Vanessa almost grunted.

Ashley walked out of the room and closed the door slowly behind her. She smiled to herself. '_Ashley, you are a genius' _And this time, she took the elevator.

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever so please be as honest as you can be with the reviews. I don't know if it's good or not so please, really, be critical, not mean, but constructively critical. THANKS! I'll try to update the next chapter later today.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Italics are the characters thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

Ashley arrived at the lobby and quickly walked to where the group was. One thing was for sure, they were all annoyed. "Whoa, what happened here? You all look like your mad or something" she said.

"Maybe if you would have gotten here a bit faster, we would already be on the set and we would avoid the tardiness speech from Kenny" said a very mad Corbin.

"Uh oh… Sorry guys it's just that…well I noticed that Nessa wasn't here earlier so I went to wake her up"

"Well where is she?" Asked Corbin. "Why isn't she here with you?"

"Is she OK?" Zac added.

"I love her, but I am going to kill her for making us be late" muttered Monique.

"Chill guys! One question at a time. Corbin, she isn't with me because she's sick, I think she's got a cold or something of the sort. Zac, she's fine, except for the part about her having a cold but yeah nothing major, and Monique, I don't think you wanna kill a sick person, that's just mean." '_Leave it to Zac to be worried' _They all looked at her guiltily.

"Aww, poor Nessa" Olesya said.

"Um guys, I'm really sorry that Vanessa's got a cold, but we really need to get going, we are seriously really late, Vanessa is staying in bed right Ash?" Monique said.

"Yeah"

They all started to walk towards the front door of the hotel, but Ashley grabbed Zac's arm to hold him back, and turned him around. "Zac, you're the only one who's not filming or rehearsing today so it would really be a waste of time for you to go to the set, you should stay and check on Nessa every once in a while, I didn't want to say this earlier because I didn't want to worry anyone but Nessa looked really sick and I'm worried but I cant stay behind to take care of her so I thought: Who could be better a better nurse than Zac, Vanessa's other best friend." Ashley looked hopefully at him.

'_Ramble much?'...Ashley's up to something' _After giving it a lot of thought (ok not really, Zac never passed up an opportunity to see Vanessa) he finally agreed. "Alright Ash, just let me call Kenny and tell him I'm staying here today"

"Oh! Tell him that Vanessa's sick, I kind of forgot to call him earlier, thanks Zac, Bye!" Ashley ran off without giving Zac a chance to reply.

" Kenny?...yeah its me…I'm ok…listen, Vanessa's not feeling well, Ashley told me she's got a cold or something, is it okay if we both stay in today, since were not really doing anything on set…well I thought maybe I could check up on her every once in a while…sure thing Kenny, thanks, you rock!"

Zac hung up the phone and smiled to himself. He would get to spend the whole day with Vanessa without any interruptions, except for one or maybe thirty coughs and an occasional sneeze but to him, that would be heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

Zac got out of the elevator and started walking to Vanessa's room. When he got to her room he stopped, took a deep breath and knocked on the door a couple of times. _'I hope she's okay…why am I so nervous…its just Van…my friend…that I happen to be in love with… l'_ Zac was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that a couple of minutes had gone by, and the door was still closed. He realized that Vanessa was probably just sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her up, so he decided to go to the front desk to ask for an extra keycard.

Zac went through a series of pleas bribes, and photo shoots with the hotel manager (which to him seemed a little weird seeing as he was a grown 54 year old man) he finally got the key to Vanessa's heart…um room…sorry. _'I wish'_

Zac went back to Vanessa's room, knocked on the door just in case she wasn't in appropriate conditions, and opened the door. He made his way over to the bed where he saw the heap of covers Ashley had seen earlier, and an even bigger heap of used tissues over it. "Nessa?" No response. "Vanessa?" Still no response. "Van?" Nothing. He realized he wasn't going anywhere with whispering her name so he decided to let her wake up on her own. He settled himself on the couch next to her bed and felt sleep overcome him.

About an hour later, Vanessa woke up to a very runny nose. She took out a tissue from the box Ashley had brought her earlier, which only had about three tissues left, and blew her nose. After carelessly throwing the tissue around, because she was too tired and sick to get up, she started to look around the room to see what she could entertain herself with, because she was no longer sleepy. Suddenly, she was startled by a figure on her left side, but soon realized it was Zac.

'_How did he get in here?...He looks so cute when he's sleeping…to bad I'm about to wake him up' _"ZAC!" she tried to shout, but it came out as a normal tone of voice would. 'This isn't working' She grabbed a pillow from her bed and in one swift move, threw it at Zac.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" shouted a startled and half-asleep Zac. Vanessa giggled.

Hearing Vanessa, Zac realized where he was and calmed himself. He smiled at Vanessa. She couldn't have looked worse, her hair was down and all messed up, her nose and cheeks were really red and she kept sniffing every three seconds. 'God she is so beautiful, she has bed hair, looks like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer and has a very sleepy face, but she still manages to look cute."

Vanessa realized Zac was just staring daydreaming at her and looked at him with a confused face. She cleared her throat to grab his attention.

Zac smiled at her once again. "You look one hot mess" _'Did I just say that out loud?'_

'_Did he just say what I think he said?'_ "Thanks, I guess. What are you doing here, and how did you get in here?"

"Well I, Miss Hudgens, am here to take care of you, and, I got the key from the front desk people"

"Wow, it's really reassuring to know that they give out peoples keys so easily"

"Let's just say I became good friends with the manager"

"Vanessa eyed him suspiciously before realizing something. "Oh Zac, but what about work? Why didn't you go?"

"Well Ashley told me you were sick, and she was worried, and well since I wasn't really needed on set today I decided to stay and take care of you. Plus, I get to spend the whole day with you" _'Man, I have got to stop thinking out loud, I can't believe I said that'_

Vanessa smiled at what Zac last said. "Thanks Zac but you really don't have to do this, I can take care of myself you know…"

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to do it. Soooo…for the whole day, I'm yours, anything you need, just say the word and I'll do it. Just think of me as your personal nurse, I can even dress as one if you want me too, but white is sooo not my color"

Vanessa laughed at what Zac said. "Thanks Zac, you are the best friend a girl could ask for"

A/N: Please review, i would love to know what you think of this story. thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow! I never thought I would get such a great response to the story. It makes me really happy that people are liking it. I'm sorry if the chapters are too short but I'm doing them that way so that I can update frequently. I'm also working on another story, which I think will be pretty cool and I also hope you all like it. Look out for it; it's called The Beach House. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys are great! Here is the next chapter! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

Zac smiled at Vanessa. "Okay, first things first, I'm going to run a few errands for a while so I want to leave you set, here's the TV remote control, a trash can for your tissues, and a bottle of water…you need to be hydrated." He said while placing each of these items on the table next to her bed.

Vanessa stared at the things lying on the table and sighed. "Zaaac, do you really have to go? I'm going to be sooo bored"

"I promise you I won't be gone for more than half an hour, plus you have the TV and a very runny nose to keep you busy."

"Fine"

"Ok Van, I'm leaving now, if you need anything, call me on my cell alright?"

"Yes Zac"

"Good" Zac said in a serious tone with an even more serious face. He quickly changed his face into a soft smile when he saw her frown. "I'll be back soon" He leaned over her and place a soft kiss on her forehead, and as he pulled away he left a pair of slim arms encircle his neck and pull him down into a delicate hug. "Thanks Zac". He hugged her back. After what seemed like ages, they pulled away from the embrace and looked each other in the eyes before breaking every contact between them and gazing elsewhere.

"Bye"

Zac left the room and as soon as the door closed, Vanessa let out the groan she had been holding in and threw herself against the pillows. She took the remote control from the table and started changing channels and finally settled for watching Making the Band 3 which was rerunning on MTV. This episode presented the girls from the band practicing their vocals while singing phrases that were very familiar to Vanessa.

"I love you forever"

"I need you forever"

"I want you forever"

These phrases were so familiar to her because they verbalized exactly what Vanessa felt for Zac since the moment that she met him. She loved him, she needed him, and she wanted him. The truth was that the latter was the most prevailing of all. She longed to be with him and have him by her side, not just as the great friend he was but as something more. Most of all, Vanessa longed for Zac to feel the same way about her. Sure, she knew he loved her, but merely as a friend. He had even admitted to falling in love with her when he was asked about their relationship in an interview for a magazine. Nevertheless, he had said their love was strictly platonic and with much regret, she had agreed to every word he said, despite her inner thoughts and feelings.

She persisted to reflect on her friendly relationship with Zac, and the more she thought about it, the more she decided she couldn't fight her feelings anymore. He was perfect for her. He was caring, funny, nice, athletic, cute, and if she continued describing him, she would never end. The reality of the situation was that even though her better judgments told her to hide her feelings, because he didn't feel the same way she did, deep inside she knew she could only hold them in for so much longer.

As cliché as it sounded, she wanted to break free. She wanted to shout, even though her present cold and hoarse throat wouldn't let her, and tell the world: "I LOVE ZAC EFRON" At that same moment Zac was coming in the door.

"What?"

**A/N: Keep telling me what you think! This is a short but meaningful chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed and to those who have reviewed. And those who haven't, thanks for reading my story, I hope you all like it. I'm updating a lot because I'm actually sick myself so I haven't moved from my computer the whole day, but don't get used to updates so frequently. Lol. Anyways, on with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

Zac stood there shocked at what he had just heard. _'Did she really just say that?'_ It seemed like he wasn't the only one thinking out loud that day.

"Um…uhhh…well…I uh…" Vanessa stuttered and thought of a good excuse to cover up what she had just said. Despite the fact that she had just previously convinced herself she could tell him how she felt, she didn't have the guts to do it. Finally, after a long moment of "wells" and "uhhs" she came up with what she thought was a suitable excuse. "You didn't let me finish! I was tryyyying to say I love you Zac for coming back so soon. I'm uh…" she looked around the room laying her eyes on the empty box on the table. "Out of tissues!"

"Oh" Zac answered uncertainly and quite disappointed. He walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and put down the bags he was carrying. "Well um, good thing I brought you some!" He took out a box of tissues from one of the bags and handed it to her.

"You always think of everything don't you?" Vanessa laughed; taking the box of tissues from his hands.

"I do, that's why they call me Super Zac, if you think I'll look tight in a nurse outfit, wait till you see me in a superhero suit. I'm going to look so hot, all the ladies will stop." Zac said with attitude.

"Somebody's got a big head" Vanessa giggled. "And who calls you Super Zac? I have never heard that before"

"Hey I resent that, my head is very proportional to my body, and everyone calls me Super Zac, you just don't know nothing about nothing" Zac said sounding like a five year old.

"Alright Super Zac, you win" truthfully Vanessa loved joke fighting with Zac. It made her like him even more.

"Thank you! Now since you have been such a good sport, I have a couple of things to give you."

"Ooooohh, gimme gimme!" Vanessa playfully said.

"Alright, first some medicine. I brought you cough drops and a cold and flu syrup. The lady at the drug store told me the medicine was the best, but it tasted really bad soooo, I took the liberty of buying you some chocolate milk, since I know you like chocolate so much, so you can down out the medicine with that."

Zac took out the syrup from its box and poured some medicine into the small plastic cup that came with it. He handed it to Vanessa who took it and looked at its blackish green color with a very disgusted face.

"Zac, I think I feel better already" Vanessa said, in order to avoid drinking the contents of the small cup, but her body decided to betray her, and suddenly she sneezed.

"Right" Zac looked at her like she was crazy. "Come on Van, don't tell me you're afraid of a lil' medicine that tastes like… I don't know maybe a worm. Do you want me to get you a spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down?" Zac said, doing his best Mary Poppins impression.

Vanessa burst out laughing and Zac took advantage of the situation. He quickly took the cup from her hand, poured the medicine into Vanessa's laughing mouth, and closed her jaw with his hands. Vanessa opened her eyes as wide as she could, but Zac had one. She had no other choice but to drink the medicine. Zac ran to the desk, took out the bottle of chocolate milk, opened it, and gave it to Vanessa. In three seconds Vanessa drank half of the bottle, as tears came down her eyes. She handed the bottle back to Zac while she glared at him.

"That was mean" she frowned.

"But thanks to me, now you're going to get aaaalllll betteeeer!" Zac said with a big pleading grin on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. So what else have you got for me?"

"Well since we have a whole day ahead of us, we might as well do something with our time, so I brought a few movies to keep us entertained." Vanessa smiled.

"Which ones?"

"I decided to be nice and give you a chick flick marathon!"

"Oh come on, you know you love them"

"Fine, you got me. So which one should we watch first? I brought She's All That, 13 Going On 30, How to Loose a Guy in 10 days, 10 things I hate about you and The Notebook." _'That's a lot of numbers in one sentence'_

"I haven't watched How to Loose a Guy in 10 days in a really long time, let's watch that one"

"Alrighty then" Zac took out the movie from another one of the bags that was on top of the desk, put it on top of the DVD player and turned around to see Vanessa's amused face.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…you just pretty much have a little bit of everything don't you?"

"Yes, but wait, with this offer you'll also receive" Zac said putting on his best infomercial voice…"Chicken soup!" Vanessa once again laughed at Zac's peculiarities.

"What's with you and doing impressions today?"

"I don't know, I'm in a mood that requires me to do them, there's more where that came from"

"I'll brace myself"

"You know you love it babe"

Vanessa's insides fluttered when Zac called her that. If he kept calling her that the whole day, she would be automatically cured. It made her imagine they were together, but of course Zac wasn't one to call his girlfriends babe, he only said it every so often as a joke. He thought it diminished women, but Vanessa loved it. If anyone else ever called her that, she wouldn't be very pleased, but coming from Zac, it was okay. The sad part about the whole "babe" issue, was that if he never even called his girlfriends that, why would he say it seriously to her when she was just his friend? _'I think too much'_

While Vanessa debated with her thoughts, Zac took out two white plastic containers, took the lids off to reveal steam and the great smell of chicken noodle soup, the best cold remedy ever. He then took out two plastic spoons and a couple of napkins. He walked over to the bed where Vanessa was now sitting straight against the headboard, and sat beside her. He took a book he found in the nightstand and put it between them so they could use it as a table. Vanessa smiled at Zac and took the soup he was offering her in her hands. She smelled the steam that was coming out of the container and as soon as she put the spoon inside, she stopped and dropped it inside. Something wasn't right.

"Zac, I have to tell you something"

**A/N: You probably hate me right now…but ill update tomorrow in the afternoon. As soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

"What's up?"

"I don't like carrots" Vanessa said, and looked down at her soup."

"I know you don't, that's why the soup doesn't have any."

"Yes it does"

"No, it doesn't"

"I can see them Zac"

"Where?"

"Right here" and she picked up a small baby carrot.

"Awww mann! I told the lady at the restaurant that the soup was without carrots!"

"It's ok Zac; I'll just take them out or eat something else"

"If I take them out for you, will you drink the soup?" Zac asked, and grinned hopefully.

"Sure, but you really don't have to"

"Yeah I do, I'm going fishin' for carrots!" Zac said, doing a hillbilly voice.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Zac are you going to spend the whole day doing voices and impressions?"

"Didn't I tell you there was more where that came from?"

"Yeah but I didn't think you actually meant it"

"Well I did"

By now, Zac had finished taking all the carrots out of Vanessa's soup, and put them into his. They both ate silently; the only sound coming from Vanessa's wheezing nose, and an occasional slurp. After they finished eating, Zac took away both of their containers and spoons, put them in the trashcan, cleaned up the room a little bit and threw away all of Vanessa's used tissues that were lying around the room. Vanessa looked at him while he was doing it. She wished for nothing more than for him to be the way he was being with her, so caring and loving, for the rest of her life. Her thoughts were interrupted by Zac clearing his throat.

"Oh um, sorry I kind of spaced out there"

"It's okay. So, do you want to watch that movie now?"

"Sure"

Zac took the movie out from its case, placed it in the DVD player and sat down next to Vanessa. After 20 minutes of Kate Hudson flirting on the TV, Vanessa felt a gaze upon her. She looked to her right and saw Zac staring dreamily at her with a dazed expression. He quickly looked away and both of them blushed. _'I like her so much' 'I like him so much'_. Vanessa's hands were at her sides, leaving one of them between her and Zac. He saw this and took it as an opportunity to be closer to her. He inched his hand slowly towards hers and finally placed it on top. Vanessa drew a short breath, but soon relaxed under his touch. He turned her hand over with his and interlaced their fingers. Nothing had ever felt so right. They both secretly smiled.

In the movie, Kate Hudson's character had just made Mathew McConaughey's character blow his nose during a boy's night poker game. Vanessa burst out laughing and it was music to Zac ears. He needed to be closer to her. He let go of her hand and looked at her. The smile she had on earlier had turned into a slight frown. Zac scooted over so that there was no space between them and put his arm over her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled, and he smiled back. They could hear two pounding hearts going a mile a minute. Zac, with the hand that wasn't around Vanessa, took her hand and interlaced their fingers. She put her head on his shoulder and sighed. Despite her runny nose and cough, she had never felt better.

Soon the credits rolled, but the two lovesick teenagers were fast asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: I hope that was worth the wait. I'll update the next chapter later today. I'd like to know if the English in the story is correctly used, or if I'm using the words right. I'm from Puerto Rico and we know English here but since I hardly ever use it, I don't know if I'm using it right. If there are some strange phrases, or things that don't make sense, please tell me so I can fix them. Thank you to ALL the reviewers. You guys have been great. THANKS. Review. Oh and sorry ReginaTrudeau but you almost guessed it. She didn't say she didn't eat with spoons, but she did say something along those lines.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

Zac awoke abruptly by the sounds of Vanessa coughing. He rubbed her back while she did. After two or three more coughs, she breathed in deeply and looked at him. Once again, they couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Zac hugged her close to him, and she hugged back. For a while, they just stayed that way, tangled up in each other, until Vanessa started moving and trying to get out of Zac's arms.

"What's wrong?"

"What? Oh! Nothing…I just really have to go to the bathroom." Vanessa said giggling, as Zac let her go.

"Oh okay, are you going to be okay alone?"

"Yes Zac! I swear your worst than my mother!"

She walked over to the bathroom and after a few minutes, came back into the room. She saw Zac sprawled on his back across the bed. She crawled onto the bed and onto Zac, and lay down on top of him. He wrapped both arms around her waist. She felt so contempt to be in his arms, listening to his heart beating and feeling every breath he took.

He was in heaven, just as he thought he would be. He could do this forever, just have her in his arms, breathing as one and being one, instead of two separate beings. The truth was, even though Vanessa only weighed 100 pounds, his entire body felt numb, so he rolled them both over so that he was on top. He used both his arms to prop himself up and looked deep into her eyes. She looked back into his. Both of them were burning inside with desire. Zac leaned in and kissed her…. on the cheek. Then, he got out of the bed and made his way to the TV once again.

"So, my little mini Van. What movie would you like to watch next?" Vanessa didn't answer; she was still too shocked to actually process what had just happened.

"Hellooo, Nessaa, are you there?"

"What? Oh yeah sorry" Vanessa said, landing back on earth after going on an endless trip to the moon of love. _'I need to stop watching romance films'_

"You have been doing a lot of that lately"

"A lot of what?" Vanessa asked, wondering if she had said she needed to stop watching romantic films, out loud and completely confusing herself and Zac.

"Spacing off"

"Oh yeah, sorry, it must been the weird medicine you gave me"

"Right" said Zac, obviously not convinced.

"What were you saying before?"

"What movie do you want to watch next?"

"Oh um, how about She's All That?"

"Alright" Zac put in the movie and went to the bed. Vanessa sat up and when Zac sat beside her, they placed themselves just as they had done halfway through the first movie. With their arms around each other.

After watching the movie for a while, Vanessa started coughing for a long time, and wouldn't stop. Zac got a little worried so he decided to use a little trick that his mom had showed him when he was little. He removed his arms from around her, sat in front of her and pulled both of her arms over her head. Vanessa stopped coughing and started to breathe deeply to regain her breath while giving Zac a confused look.

"Zac what are you doing?"

"You stopped coughing didn't you?"

"Yeah" Vanessa realized and slightly smiled.

"It's an old family trick, whenever you have a coughing fit, just raise your hands and you'll stop. I don't know why it works, but I have always though of it as magic."

Vanessa laughed but soon the lightness of the situation vanished when they both realized how close they were one from the other. Their faces were just a few inches apart. A long silence overcame them. Zac was still holding Vanessa's arms over her head. They gazed into each others eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and in that moment, Vanessa realized what she was too blind to see earlier. Just by looking into Zac's blue orbs she now knew he longed for her as much as she did for him. By now, their lips were only an inch apart, and they could both feel each others breaths on their lips. Their eyes were closed. Their noses were grazing.

"Why do I have to be sick" Vanessa barely whispered, sending chills through Zac's spine. Even though she felt powerless in the situation, she really didn't think it was smart of her to continue on the path they were heading, because that would result in two sick actors, instead of just one.

"I don't care" Zac responded in the same way.

**A/N: Fluffier than a teddy bear… Once again, thanks for all your reviews. I really like this chapter and I hope you all like it too... i just rhymed lol. Next chapter coming soon...but the more you review the faster you will get it! Do you really want to see what happens next? lol im just kidding. enjoy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

Zac leaned in, and just as their lips were about to touch…. "But I do" Vanessa said, and even though he barely heard her, he understood what she meant when she pulled away and lowered her arms. She reclined herself against the headboard, closed her eyes and sighed. She couldn't believe that she had just given up what she had longed for so much, just because of a stupid cold.

Zac stared incredulously at her. 'We were so close'. He had been waiting for that moment for so long, and it had been taken away from him just because she was sick. Actually, he didn't know it was because she was sick; maybe she had just used that as an excuse. They were purely friends…right?

"Zac, we need to talk"

"Yeah" he said and turned his head to look at her.

"Ok this might sound a little bit stupid and lame but did we just almost kiss?"

"Yeah" Zac said again, this time looking everywhere in the room except where Vanessa was.

There was a long moment of silence. There were so many thought going through both their minds at the moment but one prevailed over the rest. _'Do I tell her?' 'Do I tell him?'_ Finally one of them decided to say something.

"Look Vanessa, you're my best friend, actually no, you're more than that. I could never begin to describe how much you mean to me. It's just that, all I have is your friendship, and I wish I could have so much more than that. I wish I could always take care of you, like I have been doing today, not just because you're sick but because I can. I want to be able to hold you like I have been holding you today, without feeling guilty or awkward. Ever since I met you, I don't know, I guess I have been trying to deny and hide my feelings but I can't do it any longer. I really like you Vanessa, and not just as a friend."

Vanessa couldn't believe what she had just heard. All her insecurities and worries about him not liking her the way she liked him went out the window.

"Zac, I would have never guessed you felt that way"

"Yeah well I am an actor" Zac chuckled but soon turned serious. "Listen, I'm sorry for coming clean like that, I know it must be hard on you having your best friend like you as more than a friend so I'll just leave. Just so you can sort your thoughts out. I hope our friendship isn't affected by this." Zac stood up to leave.

"No, wait!" Vanessa shouted. Zac turned around and faced her. "I guess since you came clean, I should too. I have been hiding my feelings for so long but I guess now I can let them out. I like you so much Zac, and not as a friend either. I always thought I could never have a chance with you because I understood that you really loved me as a friend, and I didn't want to put that in stake. What I'm trying to say is,… that I feel the same way you do" Vanessa smiled dreamily.

Zac couldn't believe it either. He grinned and made his way over to the bed, where Vanessa sat. He sat down in front of her and took both her hands in his. For a while, they just looked at each other lovingly.

"I really want to kiss you right now" Zac frowned.

"I really want to kiss you too Zac" Vanessa giggled and looked innocently at him.

"Then why don't we do it? Come on, I can handle a cold, plus, if I catch it, you can be my nurse and pay me back for all my hard work today"

"As appealing as that sounds, I don't think Kenny will be too happy if we miss another day of work."

"Aww come on Vanessa, I'll even let you be a superhero if you want to. You can be the Fantastic Vanessa!"

"That sounds like a circus name, plus you're only saying that because you want to see me dressed up."

"Fine, but I'm not too happy with this decision, and neither are my lips"

Vanessa laughed. "It's ok Zac, we'll get our kiss soon enough. My cold can't last forever, can it?"

"No I guess your right"

They smiled at each other and he took her hand and kissed it. Their lovely moment was interrupted by the door opening. She smiled at him and blushed.

"Hey guys! Watcha doing?" Ashley had entered the room. She looked at the way they were holding hands and sitting and smiled to herself. "Am I interrupting anything?" she asked innocently.

"Oh no, we were just, you know chillin'" Zac answered nodding his head and smiling enthusiastically.

"Okaaay, if you say so. Hey Nessa, how are you feeling?"

"Well I feel a little bit better but I'm still coughing a lot"

"Oh that's too bad. Listen, Kenny told me if you were still feeling bad tomorrow you could stay here because Lucas and I still haven't finished our scenes and it'll take us all day tomorrow to finish. Oh and Zac, he said it was very nice of you to stay behind in order to take care of Vanessa, but he wants you on set tomorrow to rehearse, and the only way you can get out of it is if you get sick too, but what are the odds of that happening? It's not like you two have been doing anything that will pass the cold from Nessa to you. Right?"

"Of course not Ash" Vanessa responded.

"Alright, well I'll see you guys tomorrow. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Ashley" Zac and Vanessa said in unison.

The second the door closed, they started laughing. "That was close" Zac said.

"Hey, we should watch another movie" Vanessa said.

"Sure, but it's my pick now."

"Okaay!"

"Let's watch 10 things I hate about you"

"Fine by me"

Zac popped in the movie and sat on the bed, but he rapidly stood up, remembering something. Vanessa looked at him, clearly amused by his actions.

"Van, close your eyes"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. I have a surprise for you."

**A/N: From this point on, this story is pure fluff, but I think you'll like it. There are about two or three chapters left, so enjoy. Once again, thanks for all the reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

As soon as Vanessa closed her eyes, Zac ran out of the door trying to make as little noise as possible, and after about two minutes came back in carrying a vase filled with 3 sunflowers that he had kept in his room after he came back from buying Vanessa's sick day essentials. Vanessa felt the strong smell of flowers immediately.

"Open your eyes" Vanessa did as instructed.

"Oh my goodness Zac, these are beautiful!"

Zac brought the vase over to her and she noticed that every flower had a tag attached to its stem. She read the first tag she could reach, which said "you" in Zac's messy but adorable handwriting. She took the next tag and read "I". Anxious to know what the third tag said, she moved the vase so that the third tag was facing her and read "love". It only took her a few seconds to realize what he meant.

"I love you too Zac" she said shyly and blushed while looking down. He smiled, glad that she had reacted the way she had. He moved close to her and with one hand, caressed her cheek, and then kissed it.

Vanessa suddenly had the urge to sneeze, and sneeze, and sneeze. Her eyes were all watery after she was done, and her nose, if possible, had gotten ever redder. Vanessa looked at the flowers, frowned, sneezed again, and then sighed.

After having said "bless you" numerous times, Zac asked: "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, but I think the flowers might be giving me allergies, on top of the cold."

"Oh no" Zac quickly took the vase from the table, removed the tags from the stems, gave those to Vanessa, and took the flowers outside to the balcony.

Vanessa frowned. It seemed like everything Zac had planned for the day, Vanessa had ruined somehow. She felt so bad for him. After all the effort he had put through to make her sick day, a pleasant day, she had crushed all of his ideas. It's not like she had done it on purpose, but she still had.

Zac came back into the room to find Vanessa with her head down.

"Hey, you ok?"

Vanessa looked up at him through watery eyes and a fake smile. "Yeah, I'm ok"

"Come on mini Van, I know you, your not ok. You know you can tell me anything. Do you still not feel well? Was it something I said? Did?" Zac looked at her expectantly.

"No it's not that. I feel better, and you have been perfect."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's just that you have worked so hard to make today nice for me. I feel lousy but I have managed to keep my mind off it thanks to you. I don't know how to thank you. The thing is, I have ruined most of your plans. First I made you fish for carrots in the soup, just because I didn't like them, then I fell asleep on you, then I refused to kiss you because I'm sick, and then I did it again, and now, to top it all off, I'm allergic to the beautiful flowers you brought me. I'm so sorry Zac, I ruined everything" Vanessa finished, letting a tear cascade down her cheek.

"Hey, don't cry" Zac said, cupping her face with both his hands and removing her tears with his thumbs. 'You haven't ruined anything. Sure, there have been some mishaps but they haven't been your fault. They only thing you're guilty of today, is making me the happiest guy in the world. I have gotten to spend the whole day with you! To me, that is reward enough for my work." Zac finished and smiled at her. He kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Thanks Zac, this day couldn't have been better"

"Who says it's over?"

"Well, it's kind of late, and I haven't gotten much rest today so I should really go to sleep. I don't feel so well."

Zac placed the palm of his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up. Let me give you some more medicine and then I promise I'll let you sleep."

"Eww"

Zac brought over the medicine and another bottle of chocolate milk, and this time, Vanessa drank them without protesting, but still putting on a disgusted face.

"Hey Van, is it ok if I just sleep here in your couch? Your fever has me kind of worried; I don't want it to get to high in the middle of the night"

"Sure, go ahead, but I don't think there's anything to worry about"

Zac took a pillow from Vanessa's bed and a blanket from the closet and put them on the couch. After getting ready for bed in his own room, he came back to find Vanessa bathed, changed and clean. She didn't look as terrible as she looked before, because her hair was now in a side braid, but her nose was as red as ever, and because of the fever, so were her cheeks.

Zac approached her. "Come on babe; want me to tuck you in?" And there it was. Vanessa's heart jumped out of her chest, danced around the room, and jumped back in. He had called her babe, not joking, and not disrespectfully, but just right. She couldn't hold back her smile.

"Okay!"

Zac pulled the covers from under her and put them over her slim body. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Nessy wessy. I hope your dreams are filled with nurses and superheroes! I love you" Vanessa smiled in response.

He turned off the light and got into the sofa. He tried to go to sleep but after five minutes he heard a soft whisper.

"Zac? Are you awake?"

"Yeah" Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that I'm a little worried that from the sofa you aren't really going to know if my fever rises."

"Yeah you're right"

"Come sleep with me"

"Are you sure? You don't mind?"

"I'm positive."

Zac got up from the couch and made his way over to the bed. He pulled back the covers a little bit and got in as far away from Vanessa as he could. He really wanted to be close to her, but he didn't want to seem too forward. He was startled when he felt her body curl up against his. He put his arm under her head so she could use him as a pillow, and she put her hand on his chest. Soon they had both fallen asleep.

That night Zac barely slept. He could not believe so many things had happened is such an uneventful day. He kept tossing and turning, careful not to wake Vanessa up, but never removing his arm from her torso. He kept waking up to the sound of Vanessa's cough and his own. Wait…_'did I just cough?'_

**A/N: There are two more chapters left and then this story is done! I'll probably finish everything up today because tomorrow is my farewell party because I'm leaving for college, so after today I won't have any time for fan fiction, sadly… I wish I could write this story forever because it's really fun to write, but I have an expiration date. Thanks for the reviews! Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Runny noses aren't always bad**

It was 6am, and just like the day before, many alarm clocks were heard all through the 7th floor of the Little America Hotel in Salt Lake City. Once again, only one was not turned off.

The whole cast met downstairs in the Lobby. Ashley noticed there was something missing, but this time she quickly realized that it was Vanessa. She assumed that her best friend was still sick so she decided to go check up on her, just to make sure she was alright.

Ashley opened the door to Vanessa's room and tiptoed to the bed in order to make as little noise as possible. As she neared the bead, she was surprised to see two bodies soundly sleeping, instead of just one. She smiled at the sight of her two best friends wrapped around each other and approached the side of the bed where Zac was, so she could wake him up. As much as she liked the sight of Zac and Vanessa together, she knew that if Zac missed another day of work, Kenny would not be happy. As if on cue, Zac began coughing, followed by Vanessa. Ashley smiled, turned around and went to the door. She turned back, quickly wrote them a note on a hotel notepad that was on the night stand, and went out the door. _'They're so cute!'_

As soon as she stepped out of the room, she took out her phone and dialed Kenny's number.

"Hi Kenny! It's Ashley!...listen, Zac caught Vanessa's cold…I don't know how…no she's still sick…well is it okay if they both stay in bed today?...Thanks Kenny!" Ashley hung up the phone, put it back into her purse and got into the elevator. As she arrived at the lobby, she came out of the elevator, and went up to the group.

"Hey guys… it seems like our dear Zac has caught Nessa's cold" She said.

"How did he manage to do that?" Lucas suspiciously asked.

"I don't know, I guess since he spent the whole day with her, it would have been a miracle if he hadn't caught it." Ashley answered.

"Well I hope he gets better soon, but if we don't leave right now, we are going to be late. AGAIN!" Monique said.

"Alright, let's go" Ryne added.

They all gathered up their things and made their way to the front doors of the hotel, but Olesya stopped in her tracks.

"Hey guys" she shouted to the group. "Where is Corbin?"

"Oh, Kenny made him stay today. He said that since he wasn't filming, he was just becoming a big distraction to everyone's work so he's not allowed to come to the set today" Lucas said. Everyone laughed knowingly at the comment while making their way out of the hotel.

Meanwhile, in Vanessa's room, Zac felt himself waking up. He opened his eyes but rapidly shut them. He had a huge headache, and his nose felt like it was about to erupt. He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He felt lousy. He looked to his side and saw Vanessa soundly asleep. For a moment he felt better. _'I'm glad she didn't get a higher fever' _Last night had been the best night of his life, heck, the whole day had been the best of his life. He couldn't believe they he had actually confessed his feelings for her and much less that she had felt the same way he did. Truthfully, he had planned to do it at one point of the day. For that reason, he had bought her the flowers when he went to buy her the other things. Even though the day hadn't gone exactly as he had planned it, it had still been perfect. He managed to make Vanessa feel better and he had made himself feel better by expressing his feelings for her. Without a doubt, he was the luckiest guy on earth.

He moved his arm from around her and she began to stir. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looked at him, smiled, and changer her expression to one of worry.

"What happened to you?" She asked groggily.

"What do you mean?" he asked, similarly to her, while rubbing his eyes.

"Your nose is even redder than mine. How do you feel?"

"I feel great"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him like she didn't believe what he had said. He took notice that she had not believed him.

"Fine, I feel lousy" he confessed.

"So you're telling me that I avoided getting you sick yesterday, and you still did?" she asked frustrated.

"I guess… Man this sucks" He said and sighed.

"Tell me about it" she rolled her eyes and looked at him. They both frowned.

"I can't believe it. We could have had a make out party yesterday, and we didn't, just to avoid something that apparently was inevitable." Zac said, kind of mad.

"Who says I wanted to make out with you?" Vanessa asked seriously.

Zac looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry I just assum.." He was cut off by Vanessa.

"Zac I was just kidding" She said.

Zac laughed. "You scared me there for a minute, I thought that weird medicine had made you delirious yesterday and made you say all those things" Zac said.

"Nah. I was completely honest" She said and smiled.

"Ughh, still, I can't believe it… I'm sick."

"Yeah" Vanessa said, looking down and frowning.

"Well, on the bright side, at least we get to spend the whole day together again" Zac smiled hopefully. Vanessa looked up and grinned.

"I guess this doesn't suck at all!"

"No it doesn't" He said.

Zac looked at her and smiled. He scooted closer to her and sat up. She mirrored his actions. They both began to lean in. _'This is it, there's nothing holding us back now' 'Finally, he's already sick so there is nothing coming between us' _They closed their eyes, and Zac covered her lips with his in one swift move.

**A/N: hey everyone! Sorry I took so long with this chapter but I was kind of busy today. I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for all the reviews and to everyone who wished me good luck on college. This isn't the last you'll see of me on fanfiction but for now, while I get adjusted, I don't think I'll be writing anything, unless I get bored on the plane. Im glad you all like my story and I hope in the future, you'll respond the same way to my other stories. Until next time!**


	11. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone! I hope everything is going great with everyone. Im sorry! I haven't really had time to write the last chapter of the story and I really want to make it worth your while. Im kind of struggling a bit with the ending because I want to make it perfect and nothing "perfect" has come to mind. I already finished with all of my tests until mid October so during these weeks I will have a break to really dedicate myself to making a great ending. I have already begun writing the chapter and im feeling slightly inspired but I can't promise I will update too soon. My professors like to give me unexpected loads of work so we'll see. Once again, thanks for all the support and the patience. Im glad you guys have liked the story so far and I hope that when I can finally update, the last chapter will not disappoint you.**

**Lots of love!**

**Carito**


	12. the end

A/N: Hey everyone! Believe it or not, I finally got around to wrapping this baby up! Im glad everyone has responded so well to it! Thanks for all your patience and support. To EVERYONE who reviewed, thanks! Im not gonna hold you back anymore!! ENJOY!

Zac's lips moved slowly yet passionately against Vanessa's. Neither could believe the rush they felt inside with what was merely the contact of their lips. The moment they had been waiting for had finally arrived. Zac put his arms around Vanessa's waist and she cupped his face with both her hands in order to deepen the kiss. Suddenly they heard a large BANG and within a second, they both jumped apart with startled looks on their faces, swollen lips and wide eyes.

"Hellooooooo! Nurse Corbin is here!" Corbin shouted, right after he had slammed the door open. He stepped inside the room and came into clear view of Zac and Vanessa, both who were still a big tangle of limbs.

Zac and Vanessa both stared at Corbin in shock. He was wearing a short white dress with red trimmings and a red cross in a front pocket. On top of his big hair, was a small white hat. Corbin was dressed as a nurse.

"Oh my god Corbin! What are you doing? Why are you dressed like that?" Vanessa said, finishing hr sentence with a small cough.

"I came to take care of my two sick friends. Kenny kicked me out of the set today!" Corbin answered jumpily.

"It's about time he did that" Zac said.

Corbin opened his mouth to argue, but just as quickly closed it. He knew Zac was right.

"Yo! Corbin! How did you know me and Zac were here sick?" Vanessa asked.

"Ashley called me, she was worried because she came in this morning and saw both of you coughing, so she asked me to take care of her two favorite love birds!" Corbin answered knowingly. Zac and Vanessa blushed at the comment.

"Okay guys! I have a whole day planned out for us! First, its medicine time! Then we will all play board games I brought! Then you two will take a long nap with very big and thick sheets, so that all that nasty sickness will sweat away and then you guys can shower… and no, not together… and then you will be cured!" Corbin said very excited.

"Dude, do you seriously think after that we will be cured? I mean, look at us." Zac said, not trusting Corbin with their health. Vanessa tried to stifle back her giggles.

"Are you questioning Nurse Corbin?" Corbin said with raised eyebrows.

"Yes!" Zac and Vanessa answered.

"Fair enough!" Corbin said. "Okay guys, let the fun begin!"

Zac and Vanessa both groaned. They appreciated Corbin's attempts to make them feel better, but truthfully, they just wanted to sleep, and maybe sneak in a kiss or two between naps, but with Corbin there, they knew their PDA's would have to be limited. They were just beginning their relationship, and truthfully, they didn't want everyone to know until they were certain that what they were feeling was real.

The two love struck teens gave in to the orders of Corbin. They took their medicine, drank some chicken broth, this time without carrots and played two rounds of Trouble and one of Clue. After they were done, and Vanessa had won every single game, it was time for their much needed nap. As much fun as their previous activities had been, they were exhausted. Their colds were taking the best of them. Corbin wrapped them each in a thick itchy blanket, turned off the air conditioner and left the room. Zac and Vanessa both uncomfortably stared at the ceiling. Moving was practically impossible.

"Zac"

"Yeah babe?" He answered; sending butterflies once again through Vanessa's paralyzed body. _He called me babe again!_

"I can't sleep. This is too uncomfortable" She said, with a whiny tone.

"I know what you mean. Plus… I kind of got used to sleeping with you cuddled up with me" Zac said and blushed. Vanessa giggled.

"You know, we only cuddled a few times yesterday, you couldn't have gotten used to that so quickly!" Vanessa said and laughed.

"I know, I know, but I like to cuddle with you. You're cuddly." Zac said in a kid voice. Vanessa blushed.

"I like cuddling with you too. Too bad we can't move" She said and frowned.

"Nothing is impossible!" Zac said. He started rolling and shaking and moving around trying to untangle himself from the blanket. Vanessa looked at him amused. His attempts seemed to be working, but as soon as he got out of the mess of blankets, he fell to the floor with a loud thump. He quickly stood up and smiled sheepishly. Vanessa burst into giggles.

"You ok?" She asked, trying to contain her giggles.

"Yeah"

"You really want to cuddle with me don't you?" Vanessa said, and laughed.

"You have no idea" Zac said with a laugh and moved toward the bed. He grabbed Vanessa's blankets and began to remove them from her body. When he was done he moved to stand up and take the blankets away but two small arms grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down. He found himself on top of Vanessa. Both of her arms were around his neck while he held on to her hips. His face hovered above hers. They could feel their breaths on each others faces. Finally, Vanessa pulled him in and kissed him. She teased his lips with hers and he responded gladly. Both deepened the kiss and began their first official make out session.

A few minutes passed and they both pulled apart breathing heavily and with huge grins on their faces. Zac looked her in the eyes and leaned in and pecked her twice on the lips, and then once on her left cheek. He rolled them over so they were lying on their sides, arms wrapped around each other. Zac took one of the blankets that lay at their feet and wrapped it around them. For what seemed like an eternity, they stared each other in the eyes and smiled contently before falling into a deep slumber filled with happy dreams of endless love.

Hours passed, and night fell. In his room all the way down the hall, Corbin looked at his watch. It was time to wake the sick kids up. He got on his feet and walked over to Vanessa's room. He opened the door with his extra keycard and went in. he turned on the light and smirked at the sight. There on the bed, Zac and Vanessa slept facing each other, completely wrapped around each other. He felt bad waking them up, but he knew he had to. He began to think of ways he could wake them up without being mean, but then decided that waking up nicely would be too uncharacteristic of him, and they would question him later.

"WAKE UP!" Corbin shouted in the loudest voice he could give out.

Zac and Vanessa jumped up and squinted, the light affecting their eyes.

"Gosh Corbin, why do you have to be so loud? Wait, I take that back, it would be weird if you weren't" Vanessa said, and Corbin smirked. Zac just sat there still asleep.

"Okay you two, V, go take a shower here, Zac; head back to your room and take one too. That will help you guys"

"Yes sir!" Vanessa said, laughing. Corbin smiled and left the room.

"Sooo, I'm gonna go follow Corbin's orders" Vanessa said. She got out of the bed and began to walk toward the bathroom. Zac smirked and grabbed her hand to turn her around to face him.

"Can I join you?" Zac said while raising his eyebrows up and down and with a suggesting smile.

"You dirty minded boy! No! But you can go take a shower yourself. You kinda stink." Vanessa said, while putting on a disgusted face. Zac laughed.

"Really?" he said while moving toward her. In one swift movement began tickling her sides.

"Zac stop it!" She said, while struggling to get away.

"Fine" he said and wrapped his arms around her waist. She snaked her arms around his neck.

"Wow. I didn't think it would be that easy to get you to stop." She said and playfully smiled at him.

"Yeah well, I have other things on my mind" He said and suddenly became very serious.

"Like what?" She asked and looked him intently in the eye.

"Like this" He said, and leaned in to put his lips against hers. They kissed and kissed and kissed until she pulled away laughing.

"What?" Zac asked, laughing as well.

"As much fun as it is, we really gotta shower. I'm sure the rest of the cast will be back soon, and I feel a little antisocial after two days of not seeing them all." She said.

"Alright. Meet me in my room when you're done. I would come back here, but this room looks like a war zone. Its pretty obvious we haven't moved from it in two days." Zac said. Vanessa giggled at his comment. He smiled at her and pecked her lips, before going to his room.

Half an hour passed and Zac heard a knock on his door. He had already showered and gotten dressed. He went to the door expecting to see Vanessa there, but instead found Ashley, Corbin, Lucas, Monique, Chris, Ryne and Olesya all smiling.

"Hey guys! What brings you all here?" Zac asked, surprised to see all of them there.

"We just got back from the set and decided to have a movie marathon, and we thought we would have it at your room since we haven't seen you in practically two days. Where is Vanessa?" Ashley said, speaking really fast.

"She's taking a shower. She should be here soon" Zac said. Deep inside, he couldn't wait to see her. Sure, he had seen her half an hour ago, but he loved spending time with her.

The cast settled into Zac's room, some sitting in the bed, others on the floor, and the rest on the small couch, leaving the loveseat for Zac and Vanessa when she got there. They began to watch regular TV while waiting for Vanessa so they could pop the movie in. A soft knock was heard on the door and Zac quickly made his way toward it. He opened it to find a clean and beautiful looking Vanessa on the other side. She smiled one of her radiant smiles at him and pecked his cheek. He looked so cute with his damp hair sticking to his forehead. She looked gorgeous with her wet hair cascading in soft waves down her back. He took her hand and led her inside. The cast immediately noticed their chummy behavior and exchanged secret glances and smiles.

"Hey guys! You're having a party and didn't invite me?" Vanessa said laughing.

Ashley took a dorito form the bag that Chris was holding and threw it playfully at her. Vanessa laughed and threw it back at Ashley. Zac pulled Vanessa to the love seat. He sat down and pulled her on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her to him and making her lay her head on his muscular chest. They both snuggled against each other and happily sighed.

"Um, excuse me, what is this I see?" Ashley asked. The rest of the cast added "yeahs" and "huhs?" Vanessa looked at them confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but deep inside she knew. Zac just laughed.

"You two are being very…. couply" Monique said. Zac and Vanessa began laughing.

"Just put the movie on!" Zac said, avoiding the casts suspicious looks.

Lucas went over to the DVD player and popped in the movie. Halfway through, they were all just laughing and talking. Their attention span was very short. Zac and Vanessa sat there looking at each other and smiling, both in their own little world. Zac couldn't believe he was holding her in his arms. She felt so good. Vanessa couldn't believe Zac was hers. It all seemed to unrealistic. Both smiled at each other, and as if they could read each other's minds, leaned in at the same time and shared a soft kiss. No one had notice their absence from the conversation, until Ashley decided to ask Vanessa something, but when she looked at her, she just smiled.

"Hey guys, look at Zac and Nessa!!" Ashley half squealed and half whispered. They all turned their attention toward the couple making out in the corner and just stared with eyes wide open. Zac and Vanessa became aware of the lack of noise and pulled apart. They looked at their friends' shocked expressions and began laughing. The rest of the group soon overcame their surprise and joined in on the laughter.

"Dude, it's about time!" Chris exclaimed. Zac laughed and looked at Vanessa in the eyes while smiling.

"I agree" He answered, and smiled at Vanessa, she smiled back. They both leaned in a shared a short kiss, receiving a roar of whistles and howls from the group. Once again they all laughed.

"Man, and to think, it took a stupid cold to get you two together" Corbin said.

"Yep!" Zac said, and tightened his grip around Vanessa's waist.

"I guess runny noses aren't always bad" Vanessa said, and they all smiled at the new couple. Zac and Vanessa both felt much better. As cheesy as it may sound, love can sometimes be the perfect cure for any sickness, and indeed, runny noses aren't always bad.

**A/N: I hope that satisfied everyone's expectations! Check out my other story, The essence of Romeo and Juliet. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
